herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ilsa Faust
Ilsa Faust 'is one of the main protagonists, the anti-hero then turned main fifth protagonist of the 2015 action spy film ''Mission: Impossible: Rogue Nation. '''Faust is an ally to Ethan Hunt and is part of Hunt's team, with Benji Dunn, Luther Stickell and William Brandt. With Hunt and his team, she goes rogue to stop the Syndicate - a rogue terrorist organization that led by the film's main antagonist, Solomon Lane, which she is a former high-rank member but also former MI6 undercover agent. She is portrayed by Rebecca Fergusson. Early Life Faust's early life is currently unknown, but it's known she was trained by MI6 and became a highly trained agent on the field. During time, she left MI6 and joined the Syndicate, a organization with former agents from around the globe recruited onto missions. In Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation Meeting Hunt and Saving Him Reporting to an IMF substation to receive his next orders, IMF Agent Ethan Hunt is captured by the Syndicate and watches as his contact is executed by a mysterious blond man in glasses. He is knocked out and awakes in a torture chamber, where he is interrogated by Syndicate member Janik "Bone Doctor" Vinter. He escapes with the help of disavowed MI6 agent and Syndicate operative Faust, who stays behind to ensure her cover. Help Hunt to Stop the Syndicate and Lane / Hunt Discovers about Lane Faust returns to London, and attempts to pass the file to her handler, Attlee, who compels her to return to the Syndicate and finish her mission. She returns to Lane, only to find that Attlee has wiped the drive, which in fact contained an encrypted, British-government “red box” that requires the Prime Minister's biometrics in order to be unlocked. The former IMF agents confront Faust, but when Lane's men abduct Dunn, they are told they must deliver a decrypted copy of the drive to Lane. Despite the objections of the others, Hunt realizes Lane will always have a plan to acquire the files; believing the only certain way to stop him is to confront him, Hunt agrees to the ultimatum. At a charity auction, the two try to prevent Hunt from attacking the Prime Minister, whom they and Attlee take to a secure room. When they are alone, the Prime Minister confirms the existence of the Syndicate, a classified project to perform missions without oversight. Though the Prime Minister had ordered the project cancelled before it could leave the planning stages, as he considered it to be too extreme, Attlee had proceeded and then covered up the existence of the syndicate when Lane went rogue. Suddenly, the present Attlee shoots the Prime Minister with a tranquilizer dart - and reveals that this Attlee is actually Hunt in disguise. When the real Attlee arrives, Hunt subdues him and he admits that he had been covering up the existence of the Syndicate since Lane hijacked the project and went rogue. Bringing Down Lane and The Syndicate Hunt destroys the file and tells Lane he memorized the data, in order to force Lane to release Dunn and Faust in exchange for what he knows. Dunn escapes to Stickell and Brandt while Ethan and Faust are chased by Vinter and his men across the streets of London where they are separated. Faust kills Vinter in a knife fight while Ethan draws Lane into the open and lures him into a tunnel system revealed to be a bulletproof cell where Lane is gassed, reminiscent of how Lane initially gassed and captured Hunt. Lane is taken into custody. Faust and Hunt take leave of each other, and she escapes. Personality To be added. Trivia To be added. Category:Big Good Category:Special Agents Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Successful Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Knifemen Category:Anti Villains Category:Traitor Category:Martial Artists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Good Vs. Good